Emo Coven
by Mrs.FayteWhitlock
Summary: ely was once edwards mate but he cheated on her.. she is now back with her own coven to visit her old family
1. Chapter 1

Ely's p o v.

I was driving on a dark winding road, I was on my way back to fork's were my old family lived. My coven and I decided that I had been away from them long enough. I had left them because Edward, Carlisle and esme's adoptive son, had cheated on me with another vampire. Carlisle, esme and Rosalie we're all disappointed in him. Rosalie is Carlisle's other adoptive daughter, I was created after Rosalie. I was supposed to be his mate but things went wrong December 1920. I started wondering on my own after that but then I met up with Maria and was used in her newborn army. Even though I wasn't a newborn Maria took a shine to me that was until the blonde guy came along, Maria was wondering around for newborns with Nettie and Lucy when they came across the blonde guy. After that they took him home and then I was booted out. A couple of years after that in 1937 I discovered my powers, you see some vampires are reborn with gifts Edward could read minds but he somehow could never read my mind. I have the power of transformation, I could change my appearance and others, I could gain other vampires powers, I could read minds, I also was able to have mental conversations with anybody and I could manipulate the elements.

"I have a new idea, guys" I said  
"Yea what is it?" said Bridget the youngest of my coven  
"We are enrolling in high school and wait until they figure out who I am, sounds like fun doesn't it?"  
"I'm always up for a little fun" said Dylan winking at me  
"Alright" chorused the rest of my coven  
My coven included Bridget and Dylan was her mate, Shiloh, Tami and Patrick as her mate, Donny and Lucy as his mate. Then there was me, I changed Bridget after I found her dying of the plague in Europe then Tami when I found her being raped, Dylan was next he was bleeding to death, Shiloh and Lucy were twins and were being beaten by their father, Patrick and Donny twins as well the were rotting in prison for a crime they didn't commit. That's how I met them and if I had a chance to do it over again id do it the same. They were my family since my father died over 108 years ago; I was alone until he came, Carlisle that is.  
"Do you want me to transform you to look different?" I asked them all.

Alice's p o v

I was walking randomly around the house placing flowers everywhere when all of the sudden I was pulled into a vision.  
~Vision~  
7vampires were coming to forks but they we animal drinkers, they were enrolling in forks high school I couldn't see why they were coming and I couldn't even see what they looked like.  
~End Vision~

"Alice what the hell was that?" asked Edward  
"I don't know"  
"How can you not know? They could be a threat to Bella!" Yelled Edward  
"Stop yelling at my wife Edward we can introduce ourselves after school when they come and then we will see what they want!" Jasper said.  
"Fine" Edward huffed.  
"What was the vision about darlin'? Jasper asked  
"About seven vampires, Animal Drinkers, coming and enrolling in forks high! They should arrive tomorrow." I explained  
"Oh ok cool!"  
"Yes well I'm gonna go find Rose and get ready for school!" with that I bounced out of the room

Ely's p o v

After I was done making everyone look different I started on myself, we decided to go for an Emo look this time. I decided to have black spiky hair with Electric blue and green streaks, next I decide to wear my green and black corset with my black, green and red checkered mini skirt, I also chose to wear fishnet's and yes you guessed it , it was green, I also wore green converse's. We all looked like that except we all had different color's mine was green. Shiloh's was red, Bridget was hot pink, Tami was gold, Lucy was purple, Dylan was black, Patrick was dark blue and Donny was dark grey. We all had black added to our colors except Dylan.  
Right now Shiloh and Dylan were arguing downstairs about which car we should take. As I walked down stairs they looked towards me to settle their argument, after I deliberated I chose my Ferrari enzo.

"We're gonna take Enzo today" I said turning away and running back upstairs to find the others.  
Once we were all in the care I drove away to go see the infamous forks high.  
As we pulled into the parking lot I smelled other vampires straight away, my guess was that they were Edward, Rosalie and Emmett but I could smell two others. I looked over to my coven and by the look of it they knew too. People started to gather around the car as we stepped out. I automatically locked the door and walked to the office with the others.  
Oh my god! Those people are so beautiful I wonder if they are related to the cullens?  
I smirked at that.

Wow that chick is smoking hot! Are they emo's?  
I'm gonna ask that chick out…. Just imagining what I would do to her..  
We walked into reception and walked up to the front desk. Sitting there was a woman in about her 30's with red hair. When she turned around her jaw all but dropped to the floor.  
"Hi I'm Eliza Evans these are my sister's Bridget and Tami Evans and my brother Donny Evans, these are my cousins Patrick, Dylan, Lucy and Shiloh Moore, we require our schedules" I said.  
"Um yes right away" said the red head  
After she handed us our schedules we walked out of the office and the same guy who thought he'd ask me out walked up.  
"Hi my name's Eric Yorkie and I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" said the grease ball whose hair looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks.  
"Eric I've been here five minutes and you're already asking me out, how to put this politely? I would never touch you with a bloody ten foot pole you slimy arrogant prick! So I suggest you leave before my brother fucking punches you!" I said.

He practically ran away, if he was a dog his tail would be between his legs. We checked our schedules and we had all of our classes together. First we had English literature so of we went. The rest of our classes until lunch had gone smoothly. As we walked in all faces turned to us and we went to get the food we'd never eat. We saw an empty table up back and went to sit down. We started talking about all the kids in this *bunny* school. Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and those two others walked over to us, that blonde guy seemed familiar.  
"Hi I'm Alice Cullen and these are my brother's Edward and Emmett Cullen and our adopted sibling's Rosalie and Jasper Hale, May we sit down?" said the pixie like girl.  
The others looked to me to answer.  
"Sure why not Alice." I answered.  
They sat down and I began to rip my doughnut to pieces, I felt Donny put a hand on my back. He and Shiloh were the only one's who knew how I felt about the Cullen and how the hurt would never fully go away. Shiloh looked over to me with worry in her eyes I answered in thought speak.  
Shiloh I'm really fine it's just being so close to Edward and Rosalie it makes me sad.  
I know Ely but I will always be here for you no matter what happens. You will always be my sister, my creator.  
Thanks but I think we might need to get back to the conversation or they will get suspicious.  
I pulled out of my thoughts and addressed Edward.  
"Edward I believe you met a friend of mine Ely?" I asked.

Shiloh and Donny looked at me with shocked face's I just nodded to them to let them know what I was doing.  
"Um yes I did she was a nice person." Edward said clearly uncomfortable.  
"Yes, Very" I replied.  
"Um what are you names?" Asked Rosalie.  
"I'm Eliza Evans these are my sister's Bridget and Tami Evans and my brother Donny Evans, these are my cousins Patrick, Dylan, Lucy and Shiloh Moore"  
"Nice to meet you all would you like to come to our house after school? So we can get to know you better?" said Alice  
"Sure" I said flashing a smile.  
Then the bell rang and we all got up for class.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't uploaded yet.. im just stressed because of school starting back.

If you give me 10 reviews I will upload sooner then 2 weeks


End file.
